Total Drama Fan Fiction Aftermath III - Living With Obscurities
by TDI Charlie Brown
Summary: TDI Charlie Brown has been sentenced to The Drawn Together house for certain crimes, but Geoff and Bridgette get him on The Aftermath show to make an announcement. Warning - contains some strong material. Tried to keep it as T rated as possible.


**Total Drama Fan Fiction Aftermath III – The Obscure Trilogy**

A/N – Another short story that serves as more of an announcement than anything, but I have to do it in story format so as to not get in trouble. Not meant to be seen as literary art or anything like that as this is more dialogue oriented than action. Mainly to promote my new project, but a slice of fun while doing it.

WARNING – I don't like writing about this kind of content, but in order to make my point as accurate and effective as possible, I had to add some STRONG CONTENT AND DISTURBING IMAGRY in this story. Trust me when I say that I did not like going to that dark place in the back of my brain to write this. But to get my point across about my feelings towards this subject matter, it had to be done. 

_**Confession Camera**_

**Captain Hero – **Why, hello all you viewers out there! I am Captain Hero, an obvious rip-off of Superman! My job is to act like a sex-crazed jock that wants to have sex with anything whether it lives or not! I'm the one all you dudes and chicks tune in to see show off his TOTAL package every single day! You ladies know you want it and you dudes know it will turn you homosexual!

**Princess Clara – **I am honored that all of you have tuned in to see me, the obvious rip-off of Ariel. And I'm sure God thanks all of you too...unless you're gay, Jewish, black, or anything else that isn't pure Caucasian. In that case, you're all doomed to Hell no matter what.

**Spanky Ham – **Meh. So you're all watching us now. No biggie. It doesn't matter if you watch me or not. I'm still gonna squat over any minor's mouth and take a dump in it while they're sleeping anyways. It's who I am and all I'm known for. Because, you know, people love watching that, right? Racism and feces for the win!

**Ling Ling – **_(Speaking Japanese) Ring Ring is obvious lip-of of Pikachu. Ring Ring no cale about othel house guests or adding prot to show. All Ring Ring want is to kill peopre because it gives Ring Ring strange feering of sexual satisfaction. Arso Ring Ring exists onry to be negative Asian Stereotype. _

**Foxy Love – **Oh yeah! The Foxy Lover gonna strap anyone she sees down onto a bed and make good loving to that soul while being nothin' but a negative black stereotype the entire time. I don't care if it be a six year old Charlie Brown! Foxy give the six year old some good griefin' if y'all know what Foxy is talkin' about.

**Xander – **Hey all you silly gooses out there! I'm Xander, the Link rip-off and I'm every single negative gay stereotype that has ever existed and then some. The only thing I want is to do every single man in the history of mankind while acting like a man whore without any likable personality whatsoever. Vote me as your favorite!

**Wooldorf- WHEE! WHEE! WHEE! **I'm Wooldorf, every annoying thing about Spongebob Squarepants mixed with Stimpy and multiplied by a million. It's what people want to see! Everyone loves my chalkboard scratching voice and my drugged-up personality whilst I show off all my disgusting body! **IT'S VOMIT ENDUCING! WHEE! WHEE! WHEE! **

**Toot – **_(Drunk as a skunk) _Yeah, I'm Toot! The sexiest person to ever hit reality television! People love me showing off my fat body and making disgusting body noises all the while. This fat ass of mine and these soggy breasts are exactly what makes for entertaining television! _(She burps and farts at the same time while tearing off her clothes) _Love me people! Love me! I'm going to keep doing this until you say you love me!

**TDI Charlie Brown – **_(He appears to be quite disgusted) _Is it too late to go to a Federal Prison instead?

The theme music played throughout the studio as the lights turned on. The Total Drama contestants waved to their adoring fans as the words "Total Drama Fan Fiction Aftermath" lit up on the big screen.

"Hello dudes and dudettes! I'm Geoff!"

"And I'm Bridgette! Welcome to another installment of Total Drama Fan Fiction Aftermath!"

The crowd erupted with excitement and applauded as the theme song finished playing.

"Ah, it's good to be adorned by the public again," Sierra sighed as she squeezed Cody tight.

"Yeah... sure," Cody replied, gasping for air.

"Anyways, we're coming to you today live because there's been some big news hitting the Total Drama Fan Fiction community," Geoff announced.

"That's right Geoff," Bridgette said. "And that big announcement revolved around one fan fiction author TDI Charlie Brown!"

"TDI Charlie Brown? Who's he?" Katie whispered to Sadie.

"I dunno Katie. But he sounds so familiar."

"Uh, he's the guy that wrote all the other Fan Fiction Aftermath stories on here. As well as acclaimed works such as "A Codette World Tour" and "You're on Total Drama Island, Charlie Brown".

"OH YEAH! I REMEMBER NOW!" Owen exclaimed excitedly. "He's my favorite!"

"He also hasn't updated anything in over a year," Noah added sarcastically as he read from his book.

"True. True," Geoff confirmed. "And he has been punished for it severely according to reports."

"What happened to him?" Cody asked.

"Well...it's almost too painful to say," Bridgette sighed. "I really don't want to have to announce it."

"I know babe. But remember, we've got a job to do here," Geoff reminded her.

"I know...but it doesn't make it any easier."

The beautiful surfer took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, TDI Charlie Brown, for crimes of not updating in over a year, has been sentenced to spend an entire month locked up inside...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… **The Drawn Together House**."

The entire audience and TDI contestants gasped in horror at this announcement. Some of the audience members even shrieked as they raced out of the studio in terror.

"NOT THE DRAWN TOGETHER HOUSE!" Cody cried out in terror.

DJ shrieked in horror before fainting.

"Oh my GAG," Heather shivered. "Even I wouldn't wish that upon Gwen over here."

"As much as I detess you Heather, I admit I wouldn't wish that on you either," Gwen responded.

"You couldn't PAY me to try and endure that," Eva shuddered.

"Woah. Wonder woman DOES have kryptonite," Noah snickered. But deep down, he knew the horrors that the fan fiction author was going through.

"NO! NOT DRAWN TOGETHER! ANYTHING BUT DRAWN TOGETHER! PLEASE NO!"

Owen was crying hysterically at the mere thought of his hero being forced to live in the mentioned house. But after a minute of sobbing, he ceased.

"Uh... what's Drawn Together?" he asked.

Noah just smacked his forehead at the lovable oaf's naive nature.

"Well Owen, my fine large friend," Alejandro began. "Imagine a house filled with every single type of negative stereotype that mankind has ever produced. Then add a large dose of vulgar, sexual, and bathroom humor that doesn't in any way tie in to what very little plot there is just because the creators wanted to throw it in there. And on top of that, add every single unlikable character trait from every single unlikable character to ever be created..."

"Including yourself?" Harold asked before snickering along with Trent, Justin, and Cody. Some members of the audience joined in on the chuckling. Alejandro just cleared his throat, clearly annoyed, and continued his explanation.

"...anyways, take all those traits, multiply them by the thousands, and mix them with those negative stereotypes and vulgar tastes in humor and you have Drawn Together."

"Sounds like something Chef cooked yesterday," Owen shuddered.

"Oh, I would rather eat Chef's cooking than watch that show much less have to spend a month in there, eh?" Ezekiel replied. "That's part of the reason why my parents didn't want me goin' to a public school because they didn't want me to listen to people talkin' about it."

"Well anyways," Geoff interrupted. "We've also gotten word that TDI Charlie Brown will be joining us live from inside the Drawn Together house because he has a very important announcement to make in regards to why he hasn't been updating his fan fictions for over a year."

"I hope for his sake he married a super hot model and is spending all his time worshiping the ground she walks on," Cody whispered to Justin.

Justin just shrugged as he looked at himself in a mirror, trying to imagine a model hotter than him.

"So without further ado ladies and gentlemen, we now take you live inside the Drawn Together house where we will be joined by none other than... TDI Charlie Brown!"

The audience cheered as the screen changed from the Total Drama logo to a picture of TDI Charlie Brown inside the Drawn Together house. But the cheering soon ceased once they saw how miserable the fan fiction author looked.

"So! TDI CB! How are ya bra?" Geoff asked excitedly...or rather as excited as he could sound upon looking at the poor state of the writer.

"Oh, just peachy," TDI Charlie Brown muttered. "Loving every second of this. Yes sir. A Hawaiian vacation has NOTHING on this."

"Really? I would rather take the Hawaiian vacation," Lindsay replied.

Both Noah and TDI Charlie Brown slapped their foreheads at this.

"How are you holding up in there?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, as best as I can," TDI Charlie Brown replied. "The producers were kind enough to give me this book of guidelines as to how I can live in harmony with the other Drawn Together house guests for the one month I'm stuck in here... though from what I've read, I think they might have accidentally given me the rule book to the Ku Klux Klan."

Before the imprisoned fan fiction author could continue, he was interrupted by a high pitched squeal from off screen. Seconds later, he was joined by the annoying Wooldorf, the sex-crazed negative black stereotype Foxy Love, the terrible negative stereotype to Christianity Princess Clara, and the unnecessarily mean-spirited Captain Hero.

"**WHEE! WHEE! **There you are TDI Charlie Brown! We've been looking all over for you!" Wooldorf cried out, causing the Total Drama contestants and the studio audience to cover their ears.

"Gee... lucky me," the writer muttered.

Captain Hero then stepped forward and slapped the suffering author hard on the back.

"So come on! Be honest!" he spoke. "Isn't it a lot more thrilling and sexually exciting to hang out with Captain Hero in the Drawn Together house as opposed to bashing us on Deviantart?"

TDI Charlie Brown put on a sarcastic smile as he sat up in his chair.

"Yes. Well, I have to admit. It was very generous of your producers to get a hold of the Deviantart administrators to let them know that you didn't like that picture I made where your DVD's were put in the garbage thus resulting in a temporary ban from the website."

"Damn right we didn't!" Princess Clara snapped. "But God has forgiven you after He forced you to take that picture down... because if you hadn't, he would have sent you straight to Hell where you would suffer forever and ever!"

"Oh, I'm sure pictures of DVD's in a garbage is the sole factor that determines my fate in the afterlife," TDI Charlie Brown sarcastically replied. "I'm just happy to see that the group of people who make their living being maliciously mean-spirited and vulgar to all humanity for the sake of doing it has such thick and non-hypocritical skins themselves."

"Well, you is forgiven, I guess," Foxy Love said as she began to rub herself up against TDI Charlie Brown in an inappropriate manner. The author was clearly uncomfortable. "Foxy is just glad she's got someone else she can sleep with. Scooby Doo and Donald Duck were starting to get boring."

In the Aftermath studio, the audience and former contestants shuddered with disgust at the thought of this foul woman committing acts of bestiality.

"_Que una puta," _Alejandro whispered to Heather. The queen bee was too disgusted to even reply.

"**HEY ASSHOLES!" **came the voice of a loud, obnoxious drunk.

"What is it Toot?" Princess Clara called out.

**"Ling Ling just caught Xander having sex with the mailman! He killed him and Spanky just took a dump in the corpses mouth!" **

Without warning, Captain Hero ripped off his clothes and excitedly raced for the room. 

"It's sexy time!" he cried out excitedly.

"Oh! Wait for Foxy! This'll be something new!" The black stereotype tore her clothes off and raced after Captain Hero.

"Oh! Wait for me!" Princess Clara called out as she raced after them. "I've always wanted to see a dead corpse that was struck down by God for being gay!"

"**WHEE! THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!" **Wooldorf cried out as he raced after the others.

TDI Charlie Brown was left alone, much to his everlasting pleasure.

"Dude... that sounds harsh," Geoff said.

"We're so sorry you have to spend your sentence there TDI Charlie Brown," Bridgette said.

"Well, it's not easy having to live with obscurities through life," the fan fiction author admitted. "Especially when those obscurities are as ruthlessly mean spirited and disgusting as these guys. But who know? Maybe being in this house can help me with something... though I wouldn't bet the farm on it."

"And what is that?" the surfer girl asked.

"Well, it a big reason I haven't updated anything here on fan fiction in over a year."

"Oh yeah! That reminds us dude," the party-loving host interrupted. "Everyone here in the aftermath studio has a question for you."

On that note, everyone in the aftermath studio, contestants and all, stood up in unity, cleared their throats, and asked the question that everyone had been asking the writer for months and months once more.

"**WHERE'S THE LAST CHAPTER OF "A CODETTE WORLD TOUR?!" **everyone hollered angrily all at once.

The studio rumbled as their voices boomed throughout the studio. The impact of their voices even knocked TDI Charlie Brown out of his chair.

Seconds later, the Drawn Together cast rushed to where TDI Charlie Brown lay on the floor.

"Ya think he's dead?" Captain Hero asked excitedly as he pulled out a leather whip.

"If he is, I get dibs on crapping on him before anyone else!" Spanky announced.

"**GET AWAY FROM ME!" **TDI Charlie Brown snapped angrily as he pulled himself into his chair. "I'm quite all right thank you!"

The entire cast moaned in disappointment and sadly left the room.

The author rolled his eyes in disgust as he brushed himself off. He then turned back to the camera.

"I will be happy to answer that question for you all only on the terms that you do nothing to attract those foul being again. Promise?"

"Promise." Everyone the studio said at once without a second of hesitation.

"Okay then. To answer the question I have been bombarded with for the past year in regards to the finale of "A Codette World Tour", I have mostly good news and a slight bit of bad news. First the good news: the finale of A Codette World Tour IS halfway done and is coming along quite well. And as an added bonus, there will be a little aftermath chapter following the finale."

"So we can expect that in another five years?" Noah asked.

"Hardy har har," the writer laughed sarcastically. "Anyways, this is the bad news in regards to "A Codette World Tour"... which is actually good news for me overall."

"Huh? Are you getting filling popsicle?" Lindsay asked.

With that statement, the entire studio became just as confused as Lindsay.

"Lindsay? Do you mean 'philosophical'?" Gwen asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Uh... I think so. What does it mean?"

"It's a good thing her father's rich," Noah whispered to Owen.

"...and beautiful," Owen sighed.

"Beauty?! Where?!"

Once again, TDI Charlie Brown was interrupted. This time by Foxy Love, Spanky, and Toot. The three practically pushed the author out of the shot as they looked out into the audience.

Unfortunately for Lindsay, Spanky had detected her.

"Hey there hot stuff!" he said as he hungrily licked his lips. "What say you come over to our house so we can have a good time tonight?"

"Uh... no thank you. Your house doesn't look fun at all," Lindsay replied.

"Oh, I can make it fun for you," the pig retorted.

"Dude! She's sixteen!" DJ snapped.

"A minor, huh? I'll fix that problem and turn her into a woman!"

Normally, the gentle giant was calm and collected. But after hearing this horrendously perverted being hit on a minor seemed to strike a chord and DJ was now quite irritated and disgusted with Spanky.

"Oh! Foxy will help?" Foxy said excitedly. "But only if Foxy can bring the one in the cowboy hat with us."

"Ugh! He's my boyfriend!" Bridgette angrily snapped. "And he's a minor too!"

"Oh, don't feel left out little white girl. You is more than welcome to join us! Foxy teaches sex-education to teenagers all the time... hands on approach. I is the best teacher of them all ya know!"

Not only was Geoff feeling quite uncomfortable, but he was also quite scared when he saw how red Bridgette's face had become. This wasn't anger that had overtaken the surfer girl. It was pure rage. The last time he had seen her like this was when he accused her of getting a little heavy on Total Drama Action. Fortunately for Foxy Love, she wasn't in the studio with Bridgette. He knew that the surfer girl would have snapped, jumped her, and started beating the pulp out of her... though knowing how horrid these people were, the negative black stereotype would have probably enjoyed the experience.

"_**Bah! You're all a bunch of fake bitches and assholes!" **_Toot slurred as she pushed Spanky and Foxy out of the way and took up the entire screen. **"_Especially the one with the Double D's! Plastic surgery I'll bet! Hey fellas! Look at these breasts! These are REAL breasts! LOVE THEM! LOVE THEM!" _**

The vulgar Toot was about to expose herself disgusting chest for the viewing world to see. (All the men covered their eyes for fear of going blind) But at the last second, TDI Charlie Brown diffused the situation the only way he knew how to diffuse any situation in the Drawn Together house.

"Hey guys! I think I saw some poop in the backyard!" he announced.

That did the trick. The three instantly forgot what they were doing and excitedly raced for the backyard.

The frustrated author brushed himself off as he sat back down in the chair once more.

"Well then. If there are no more attempts of trying to make humor out of pedophilia, allow me to continue with my explanation.

Anyways, the slightly bad news, yet overall good news comes in two parts: first of all, my own DJ business has REALLY picked up. I'm pretty much busy every single weekend now and am actually in the process of finishing off my school loans. After that, I'll be able to get a new car and hopefully my own place."

"Congratulations dude!" Tyler called out.

"Thanks. But the down side of that is that I HAVE to put most of my energy and attention to this business. That means I have to meet with clients on a regular basis to go over things and I have to constantly be paying attention to music and buying music for the clients. So that has to have my attention first and foremost. You guys are awesome and fan fiction is fun. But that's all it is: fun. I can't make money off it and I need to think of my financial future first."

The audience members and the contestants all looked at one another in silence. It wasn't the message they wanted to hear. But it was hard to be angry at the fan fiction author for wanting to better himself.

"Okay, we understand," Eva finally said. "You want to focus on your career first and foremost. But what about your spare time? You definitely have some of that once in awhile. Why aren't you writing then?"

"Well Eva, that's the second part of the slightly bad - mostly good news. You see, during me free time, I AM writing... just not fan fiction."

Eva quirked an eyebrow. "All right. My curiosity has peaked. Enlighten us all."

"I would be happy to. You see..."

"**Okay people! Challenge time!**"

TDI Charlie Brown was once again interrupted when the announcer of the Drawn Together house called for all the house guests to gather in the living room for interviews.

"Ugh. Duty calls," the writer groaned. "But hey, why don't I show you guys what these challenges are like. Maybe something good can come out of this experience."

"Oh dear," Owen shuddered. "I think I might need a change of underwear after all this."

"I'm scared just thinking about what kind of challenges these guys do," Trent shivered.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea bra," Geoff replied.

"Oh it'll be okay," TDI Charlie Brown assured the party animal. "Don't think of it as the worst thing humanity has ever produced. Think of it as more of a "scared straight" program. This is what will happen to you guys if you don't stay in school and all that good stuff."

Not sure if he had convinced himself or not, the author dragged himself to the living room where the rest of the Drawn Together house guests were waiting.

"About time you got here handsome," Xander said. "I thought for a minute I was going to have to come get you with my rawhide whip."

"That will never be necessary I can assure you," the author assured the non-subtle homosexual.

"**All right!"** came a voice over the loudspeaker. **"Now that everyone is here, it's time to get to the day's challenge." **

"What do we get if we win?" The author asked.

**"Huh? Win?"** The announcer seemed confused.

"Yeah. I mean, you guys never seem to have any prizes for these challenges. Nor is there really any prize to be won by being on this show. So now that I think about it, what's the point of these competitions? What's the point of being on this show? What's the point of having this show? I'm just curious is all."

"Oh poor naïve TDI Charlie Brown," Princess Clara said. "You must think that we're in Make-A-Point land. If you would have read the rule book instead of being the sinful bastard that you are, you would have known that in this house, there are no points to be made. There is no purpose. There is no premise or plot."

"Then why have the show to begin with?"

"Because doing this kind of stuff is fun!" Xander replied as he began to grind against Captain Hero who smacked Xander's butt in response.

"Yeah? Why try to make a point or send a message when we can just be insanely gross for no reason?" Spanky asked as he took a dump on the floor.

"Because people would remember your show as something that was actually smart and clever as opposed to just being a whisper in the wind that catered to the lowest common denominator?" TDI Charlie Brown asked. 

"**No more trying to make a point!"** the announcer demanded. **"It's time to get to today's challenge!"**

Just then, holes in the wall opened and few thousand adorable baby kittens were released into the living room.

"AWW!" Katie and Sadie cooed.

"They're SO cute!" Beth squealed.

"Oh my gosh! Geoff! Look at how adorable they are!" Bridgette exclaimed as she hugged her boyfriend in excitement.

"Oh! I want a kitty! I want a kitty!" Owen excitedly cried to the camera.

**"Sorry teenagers of that other reality show that wishes it were as good as Drawn Together, but these kittens are going to be used for today's challenge... seriously, you're actually satirizing something? Why would anyone want to do that?"**

"Because despite some flaws it creates a clever, suspenseful, and fun show while producing characters we love to root for and love to hate," the author grumbled under his breath.

"**No more trying to make a point I said!" **the announcer demanded. **"Now let's get to the challenge. Contestants! At this time we would like to ask you to put on your steel-spiked shoes."**

To the horror of all in the aftermath studio and TDI Charlie Brown, the eight contestants excitedly put on their shoes that had sharp, metal spikes sticking out the bottom of them.

"...oh God, no..." Bridgette whispered.

"You're fronting me," Leshawna said in disgust.

"They're not seriously going to do what it looks like they're going to do," Tyler said with his mouth opened in shock.

"**WHEE! This is going to be fun!" **Wooldorf proclaimed. **"I bet I'll stomp on more kittens this week than I did puppies last week!"**

"Son of a bitch, they are!" Gwen growled.

"GREAT BALLS OF FIRE, NO!" Owen cried out in horror.

By this point, a furious Bridgette jumped from her seat and pointed a finger angrily to the screen.

"**DON'T! YOU! DARE!" **she furiously bellowed out.

DJ was quick to join his friend.

**"HARM ONE KITTEN AND I'LL HAVE THE FCC ON YOUR ASS SO FAST YOUR HEADS WILL SPIN!" **he threatened.

"Wow. DJ, I am impressed," Alejandro complimented. "I am grateful to see you standing up to these foul being as opposed to..."

Alejandro never got to finish his sentence. An angry DJ had grabbed him by the collar and pulled his face two inches from his own.

**"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?!" **he furiously asked. **"THEY'RE ABOUT TO STOMP ON INNOCENT, HELPLESS KITTENS!" **

"**Nice try hipies. But the FCC can't touch us," **the announcer mocked. **"Now enough waiting! Whoever stomps on the most kittens before I finish playing with myself wins! TDI Charlie Brown! Put your shoes on and get ready to partake in this pointless challenge."**

"You know, I would," the author sarcastically replied. "But I have a soul and want it to go to heaven when I die. So how about I just forfeit and go into the other room while you guys do your evil thing."

"_Gleat! Ring Ring's odds of victoly incleased!" _Ling Ling said. 

The disgusted writer didn't wait for a response and left the room. The camera followed him to a room far, far away from his evil house guests.

"TDI Charlie Brown! Please! You have to stop them!" Bridgette begged.

Thinking quickly, the author pulled out his laptop, did some typing, and then put the laptop away with a great smile on his face.

"What did you do?" Cody asked.

"Oh nothing much," TDI Charlie Brown snickered. "Just used my writing skills to change the helpless kittens into ferocious alligators."

Just then, everyone could hear screaming coming from within the Drawn Together house.

"And I'd say from the sounds of their painful screams my plan worked."

"Thanks man," DJ said.

"So anyways, now that we've dealt with that terrible situation at hand, what was it you were about to say?" Eva demanded.

"Oh! Right! Thank you for reminding me Eva."

The author took a seat and situated himself before continuing.

"The other reason I haven't updated in awhile is actually my big announcement. I invited some old guests and friends of mine to join you guys in the aftermath studio to help with this announcement. Guys! That's your cue!"

On that cue, twelve young adults came onto the stage. At first, no one knew who they were. But after analyzing them for a few minutes, some of the cast members recognized them.

"Hey! Jamie! Dudette! How are you?!" Geoff called excitedly.

Ezekiel also perked up when he heard the name.

"Jamie! How are ya?!" he cried out excitedly.

"Jamie? Who's she?" Alejandro whispered to Sierra.

"She's one of the eleven OC's TDI Charlie Brown made for his old fan fiction 'Total Drama Madness', an abandoned fan fiction of his because he didn't plan out the story like he should have," Sierra explained.

Meanwhile, Geoff and Ezekiel had jumped from their seats and raced over to Jamie.

"Bra! I haven't seen you in forever! How've you been?" Geoff asked excitedly.

"Yeah! I haven't seen ya since our date at the local county fair!" Ezekiel said.

But the former Madness contestant just looked at the two teenagers with great confusion.

"I'm terribly sorry, but do I know you two?" she asked.

Now Geoff and Ezekiel seemed confused.

"Jamie. Dudette. It's us. Geoff and Ezekiel," Geoff explained.

"Yeah! You and I became good friends in Total Drama Madness. Almost romantic friends at that," Ezekiel added.

"It's no use guys," TDI Charlie Brown said. "I'm afraid that none of them remember who any of you are."

"Huh?! Why not dude?!" Geoff demanded.

"Because I've altered their histories a little bit. You see, my OC's are actually going to be starring in an original story that I have been working on and plotting out over the past year."

"What do you mean?" Justin asked as he studied the twelve OC's to see if any were better looking than he was.

"Allow me to explain Justin. You see, I've recently joined fan fiction's sister website Fiction Press. There I have started posting chapters to an original story that I have been working on called "**Living With Obscurities**". It's a story about a post-apocalyptic world that has been overrun by monsters called The Obscure, creatures that are like a cross between the heartless from Kingdom Hearts, The Infected from The Last Of Us, and the Dementors from Harry Potter."

"They sound awful," Beth shivered.

"Yeah. Normally I would be terrified thinking of such a being, but...I've seen Drawn Together so the thought doesn't seem to scare me as much."

"True. Very true," Harold wheezed.

"Anyways, I've decided to use my OC's to star in this story. But to make them fit in with the plot, I've had to alter their personalities, histories, physical traits, and even a couple names. So without further ado, allow me to reintroduce you guys to the OC's that will be starring in my Fiction Press story "Living With Obscurities"."

The young lady named Jamie, who was already at center stage along with Ezekiel and Geoff, was the first to speak.

"How do you do? My name is Jamie. Apparently I was an OC in 'Total Drama Madness' and was labeled the naive, sheltered country girl. I'm now twenty-two years old and am dating fellow OC Jason. I am still a somewhat naive country girl, having grown up in a loving, Christian home where we raised horses on a ranch for a living. Throughout this story, I will be one of three central characters and I am going to be struggling not only to survive The Obscure, but also struggling to keep hold of my Christian values, morals, and beliefs in a world where most people seem to believe that God has either abandoned us or was never there to look over us to begin with."

The next OC to step forward was a taller, muscular man. Beth and Cody knew this figure all too well, though he didn't remember either one of them.

"Hello. My name is Jason. I too was supposedly an OC in 'Total Drama Madness'. Like Jamie, I am one of the three central characters that this story will be focusing on. But unlike my brash, obnoxious, spoiled, rich character in the fan fiction, I am instead much more mature, humble, and willing to face danger.

As my darling Jamie has already mentioned, we are currently dating. I came to know her after she and her family helped me escape from my abusive father and move in with a foster family. Though they never caught my father and I live every day fearing that he will one day find me and try to kill me, I had been living peacefully with my foster parents. I never ceased to show my appreciation to Jamie and her family. I helped on their ranch for free and... well, I eventually fell in love with Jamie. Though she doesn't know it... I plan on asking her to marry me soon.

After the Obscure overtook the world, she and I escaped with a couple horses and traveled the world, surviving day by day. And just like Jamie and her family saved me, I plan to repay them by protecting Jamie here with my body, heart, and soul. As long as I live, harm will never come to my beloved savior and best friend."

Nearby, both Beth and Cody shed a tear after hearing this story.

"...It sounds SO romantic," Beth squealed.

"...and beautiful," Cody added. "It sounds like true love."

"It certainly is," Jason replied as he held Jamie close. "Thank you both... whoever you are."

This caused the hearts of Cody and Beth to sink a little bit.

The next OC to take the stage was an individual that Courtney and Duncan remembered all too well. And they were not pleasant memories. Though something seemed very different about this familiar face.

"I'm Joe, the third of the central characters in this story" the individual spoke coldly. "Apparently I was a perverted, comical relief character in 'Total Drama Madness' that liked to look at the girls and even make unwanted advances on them. According to some people, I was inspired by Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I knew I recognized you!" Courtney angrily shouted. "You were the one that wouldn't stop harassing me! Heck! You even motor boated my chest area!"

"Yeah! You tied me up after using one of your lame Pirates of the Caribbean tactics on me!" Duncan cried out. "Oh man, if we weren't in front of a live audience, I... I would..."

The anger quickly left both Courtney and Duncan after the former perverted cartoonist glared coldly at the two. Something about the coldness in his eyes was unsettling to them and everyone else in the studio.

"Whatever I was like in my past life, I can assure you all that the old Joe is dead. Never to be seen again. Sure, I used to love art. I even wanted to use my art to change to world. But after living in a world where everyone strives to live life to the lowest standards possible and act like the selfish creatures they are, I figure that they're not worth it.

Even my sister fell for this selfish lifestyle. When the Obscure overtook the world, my brother, sister, and I took cover in an abandoned farmhouse. Sure, we survived well for the first year. But my sister's boyfriend found us and wanted us to join his gang of poachers. My brother and I ordered him to leave, but my sister, wanting to defend him, left with him. Later that night, she betrayed us and showed the poachers how to infiltrate the farm. I managed to escape, but my brother was captured. I watched as my sister was asked to execute him as a means on being initiated into their group. She... she didn't even hesitate.

I figured that day that the world was abandoned by God. I... I now hate God. A God that won't stop a sister from killing her brother is a monster and... and when I meet him, I won't be afraid to tell him how I really feel. But I'm going to survive as long as I can... just to spite Him."

Courtney and Duncan just shivered as this new, darker Joe took his place next to Jamie and Jason. They were starting to miss the old, Jack Sparrow inspired Joe.

The next OC was another familiar face that most of the contestants recognized.

"I'm Brandon. I was also in 'Total Drama Madness' as a soccer star that acted before thinking. That's mostly true of me still except I seemed to have inherited some traits from the old Joe. I love my women and have regretfully slept with a good number of them.

I had everything going for me: a soccer scholarship to a big league school where they would pay me to play soccer for them. But while there, I got a girl named Rachel pregnant and was forced to drop out and get a job as a carpenter for my father's company. But in spite of this, I vowed I was going to take care of her and my child.

Unfortunately, I lost both Rachel and the baby to The Obscure the night they attacked us. Come to find out, The Obscure are able to hunt by sensing the darkest desires of humanity. They sensed the lust in my heart and were able to find us. I have had to live with this while trying to survive. And Amie, the best friend of Rachel and fellow contestant from 'Total Drama Madness' has never forgiven me for this and will never let me forget."

"Dude, I think I liked him better when he was an imitator of me," Tyler whispered to Leshawna.

"Speaking of Amie, allow me to introduce her to you all," Brandon concluded. He stepped back as the familiar feminist took center stage. Eva and Courtney remembered her well, despite her having no memory of them.

"Well, as you all just heard, my name is Amie. I, too, was in 'Total Drama Madness'. From what I've been told, not much has changed from my character in that story and this one. After reading that story, I dare say I haven't changed at all. I am extremely passionate about my feminist beliefs and I love classical dancing crossed with a mix of hip-hop.

My best friend Rachel is the primary reason I became a feminist. To say she was beautiful was an understatement. Boys tried to take advantage of her after she dressed suggestively. My goal as a feminist was not to just point the fingers at boys and call them pigs. But rather to challenge girls to not rely on their bodies and looks to get ahead in life. Use your intellect and your passions! That is what will drive you to success.

But alas, Rachel fell victim to Brandon over there and, though unintentionally, he contributed to her death at the hands of The Obscure. I swore on her death that I would made sure Brandon never forgets what he did to her and to make him pay for her death. I swear Rachel... I swear I will avenge your death..."

Amie wiped a tear from her eye and joined the other four characters that had been introduced.

"Huh... I like her," Eva stated as she folded her arms and smiled.

The next character took center stage. Duncan recognized this smaller, nerdy OC as well.

"I'm Aaron," the OC greeted the audience. "In 'Total Drama Madness,' I was apparently an uber Star Wars fan. But that vision of myself is no longer. Instead, I am an weapon's expert that received military training from a friend that has gone missing since The Obscure came to be. Though I create weapons to survive, I am doing so against my pacifist beliefs. You see, I've come to respect and admire the teachings of Ghandi and his non-violent lifestyle and strive to live the same lifestyle. The only problem is that with hoarders and Obscure overtaking the earth, I may be forced to abandon these values... especially if I want to keep myself and my brother alive."

DJ stood and applauded Aaron. He too appreciated the non-violent lifestyle that Aaron had chosen and was inspired that there were others that shared the same goals.

The next OC was a familiar brainy woman that Lindsay, Beth, and Noah recognized. Unfortunately for Noah, the individual had no recollection of their time together on 'Total Drama Madness'.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen. I am Alicia. The reputation of my character from 'Total Drama Madness' is unaffected during my transition from that tale to this one. The only addition to my character is that not only am I an lucrative author with an abundant vocabulary. But..."

"**Nerd!**"

The writer rolled her eyes and just shrugged off this comment made by the studio audience. Of course she would have appreciated it a little more if she knew that it was once a running gag for her character in her fan fiction.

"... as I was trying to convey, I have also acquired doctrine degrees in chemistry, biology, and medical sciences, an achievement I procured at the age of only twenty-three. And I am currently twenty-five. So that should give you all the perception that I am what is known as a prodigy."

Noah sighed longingly as he listened to the woman speak such sweet words... or rather, sweet words to his ears.

'Oh how I wish we could have hooked up in that story,' he sighed to himself.

"I believe that I was able to achieve this by shunning all superstitions of the existence of a higher power. In other words, I have chosen the lifestyle of an atheist. I simply refuse to believe that there is a higher being out there that is in full control of the universe and is forever watching over us. We are on our own in this world and those that trust in the silly notion of a God is wasting their words, time, and energy relying on something that does not exist."

The atheistic OC then took her place with the other six introduced characters.

"Wow... kinda cold," Trent said.

"The truth can hurt my friend," Alicia replied.

"Well, needless to say, Alicia and I will be arguing about this topic a lot throughout the novel," Jamie added. "I cannot bring myself to believe that this world and our existence is an accident of evolution and that we are indeed creations of an ever-loving God."

"...ever loving my ass," Joe retorted coldly.

"Thank you for the insight Jamie. But I'll be discussing some of the themes myself a little later," TDI Charlie Brown said.

But before the author could continue introducing the characters, he was interrupted by a loud knocking on his bedroom door.

"Themes?! Are you trying to make a point in there?!" came the voice of Captain Hero from outside the writer's room.

"Well, yes I am," TDI Charlie Brown retorted. "I want my work to have an impact on people's lives unlike other things that exist only to be crude and vulgar for the sake of being crude and... wait a minute. How did you guys survive those alligators?"

"Toot drank a whole bottle of vodka and vomited enough to flood the living room and drown the bastards," Xander explained.

"And with that I seem to have lost my appetite. Thank you both very much for that disturbing imagery. Now why don't you go ask Wooldorf to hump Princess Clara's leg or something."

"Okay!" the mean-spirited failure of a Superman parody and the non-subtle failure of a Link parody cried out in excitement. And the two could be heard racing downstairs excitedly.

"That should occupy those soulless individuals for an hour or two," TDI Charlie Brown happily announced. "Now then, let us continue with the character introductions."

The next familiar OC from Total Drama Madness was a beautiful, young lady. All the boys in the Aftermath studio reacted the same way the girls reacted whenever Justin entered a room: amazed by her stunning beauty. Even Justin and Alejandro seemed entranced by the woman. The only three that didn't seem too impressed were Ezekiel, Bridgette, and Geoff. These three knew the kind of person this woman really way despite her having no memory of her actions towards the three Total Drama contestants.

"I'm Lauren," the OC spoke. "But you may remember me better as Ali from 'Total Drama Madness'. Not much has changed about my persona between that story and 'Living With Obscurities' except my blonde hair is now a silky, smooth raven color. And of course, I'm still as hot as ever."

In the contestant gallery, Heather just huffed in disgust. 'Wannabe,' she thought to herself.

"But unlike my counterpart in 'Total Drama Madness', I am actually not just the spoiled, pampered, self-centered brat that people think I am. I am actually quite educated in economics and business. My daddy told me that if I was going to inherit the family fortune, I was going to have to earn it by running one of his franchises. So I started working in one of his hotels at the age of fifteen part time and learned more and more about what it meant to run a business. I eventually went to school and double majored in economics and business management. When I got out, not only did I succeed in running a franchise, but I found ways to almost double the income of that franchise in almost a year, which was almost unheard of throughout daddy's business. When the Obscure attacked, I my daddy paid for top security to escort himself and me to a safer location. But along the way, our car was jumped and the only two to survive were myself and an intern security guard named Greg. We found our way to the abandoned church where the story will take place for the most part. I was told that if I wanted to stay, I would have to help work. But I used Greg to get out of any dirty work... hey, a woman as hot as me gets what she wants. Instead, I contributed to the group by pointing out which abandoned cities had the supplies we need to survive. But in spite of The Obscure, nothing will stop me from getting anything what I want... and I do mean, ANYTHING I want."

Lauren then turned her eyes towards Jason and smiled seductively as she took her place next to him in the line of OC's.

"Ugh. She's still as big a tramp as ever," Bridgette huffed.

"Hey, look on the bright side babe. At least she isn't coming onto me anymore," Geoff whispered.

The next OC to step forward was the said bodyguard that was hired to protect Lauren. Izzy was the most excited of the Total Drama contestants to see this individual.

'Too bad he has no memory of all our sweet times together,' she thought happily as she reflected on the numerous incidents and restraining orders she and Greg had together.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm Greg," the grumpy, muscular OC grumbled. "You all may or may not remember me from 'Total Drama Madness' as the jerk that was always talking about his pissed he was and the number of times some psychotic red-haired bimbo named Izzy pounced me."

'Ah yes, those were some good memories he has forgotten,' Izzy sighed.

"Not too much has changed about me," Greg continued. "I'm still as cranky and cold-hearted as you remember and I've forgotten. But what can I say? When the emperor's not wearing clothes, someone's gotta say it! Though I wish that story had been about a princess that didn't wear clothes... heh, that would be a lot more entertaining," the security guard chuckled. "But I'm getting off topic. The only thing about me that's changed is that I've got a little more honor to my character as a security guard. My dream is to be a cop and to catch any and all bastards that try to harm the innocent in our societies... especially children. Which is why I'm particularly willing to help out the church resistance group take out every single Obscure. When they came to be, many lives were lost. And children were included in those that were lost... innocent, beautiful children... and though I don't particularly agree with the religious motives of the group, I will do ANYTHING to make sure each and every Obscure is killed so that the world, for the sake of children, is safe. I will NOT let another child be taken by these monstrosities. Nor will I let any heartless bastard that kills children for the sake of surviving get away with it. If a poacher or thief touches a child, I promise you they will NOT see the end of this story. So to all you child abusers out there, remember these words: if I catch you harming a child... I'll kill you."

To emphasize his point, he pounded his fist in his hand and stomped his foot, which caused the audience to jump slightly. He then marched into his spot in the OC line.

"A pig... that has a soft spot for children... I honestly don't know what to think of that," Alejandro said.

"It's different to say the least," Justin agreed.

"It makes him even more dreamy," Izzy cooed as she stared longingly at the muscular security guard much to Owen's dismay.

"And those are the nine former contestants of Total Drama Madness that will be starring in my original story on Fiction Press," TDI Charlie Brown announced. "What do you guys think?"

The studio was talking amongst themselves about the characters that were on stage. Some people were saying good things. Others were wondering about other elements of the characters and story.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Cody suddenly burst out. "Where are Hannah and Rikki?!"

"Who?" Alejandro asked.

"The two other OC's from 'Total Drama Madness,' Sierra explained. "Hannah was a classy, elegant pianist that my Codikins had a crush on... why, I have no idea. And Rikki was an overweight, cross-dressing belly dancer that had a crush on Noah."

"Ah yes. I thought some of you would notice. Well, they won't be a part of the story. Those two characters were made just for the fan fiction and I never planned on them to do anything big."

Cody sighed depressingly. He was looking forward to the classy red head that wore a formal black dress to make an appearance in the story. But alas, it was not meant to be.

On the other hand, Noah was quite happy Rikki wasn't going to be involved. He wasn't going to miss the unwanted advances from the non-subtle belly-dancing Rikki.

"Instead," TDI Charlie Brown continued, "I made three new OC's that will be playing major roles in this story. Allow me to introduce you to them right now."

The first new OC stepped forward on cue. He was a teenage, black male. He had a slight muscular tone for a teenager, but was by no means built. He cleared his throat and addressed the audience.

"Hello. My name is Ryan. I am the younger, adopted brother to Aaron. I spent a good amount of my youth in orphanages and foster homes with little to no direction in life.

One foster home I lived in for awhile had neighbors that were white supremacists. They burned crosses on the front lawn of the home I was staying at and threatened my foster parents if they didn't get rid of me. Needless to say, they did.

A little later on, Aaron's mother adopted me. Despite a loving home with people that wanted to help me better myself, I was still belittled. Though since I went to an inner city school, I was belittled by both whites for being black and blacks for living with whites. I started to become depressed thinking I wouldn't belong anywhere or with anyone.

Eventually, I started feeling somewhat suicidal. But Aaron and my adoptive mother taught me a life-changing lesson: A man is not determined by the color of his skin, but by the strength of his character. To emphasize their point, they gave me "To Kill A Mockingbird" to read. I came to greatly admire Atticus Finch. I vowed to change the world like Atticus did and not let my skin color determine my outcome in life.

Soon, when the Obscure came, I escaped with Aaron out of the city before it was quarantined and overrun by poachers. Aaron and I will look out for one another and not let anything separate us."

Ryan bowed to the audience and joined the original OC's.

"Wow... he's kinda neat," Cody admitted. "I sorta wish he had been in the 'Total Drama Madness' fan fiction."

"Me too," DJ agreed.

"Me three," Noah admitted. "It would be nice to have a couple more brains around to converse with."

This earned Noah a smack across the back of his head from an offended Eva.

"Yeah, I always wanted to write a character like this," TDI Charlie Brown admitted. "It goes along with my philosophy that the color of your skin doesn't determine your future. But rather your character and the choices that you make. Yes, there is racism out there and people can be a victim of it. But I believe that we overcome racism and we don't let it overcome us. I hope to use the character of Ryan to show that."

"Did someone say racism?!" came the excited voice of Spanky.

The author didn't have time to respond as the foul pig and bigoted princess burst into the room. The two knocked TDI Charlie Brown out of his chair and excitedly looked around the aftermath studio. Their eyes soon feel upon some of the minors on the stage.

"Hey, hey!" Spanky cried out excitedly. "Do I see blacks, Asians, Mexicans, and Jews? Happy day! I LOVE racism!"

"Indeed!" Princess Clara agreed. "I love looking at the ethnic groups that will suffer in Hell for eternity for their skin color."

As expected, Leshawna was the first to stand up in anger. She rolled her sleeves up and marched towards the screen with DJ and Sierra trying to hold her back.

"OH! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! You are NOT about to try saying racial slurs to us while I'm here!" Leshawna announced while pounding her fist.

"That's right! Let the black out! I love it!" Spanky squealed in excitement.

"BLACK?! You think just because I'm angry that means I'm acting BLACK?! Oh, if you were here right now I would..."

Geoff, Bridgete, and Justin joined Sierra and DJ in holding Leshawna back. Even though Spanky wasn't in the studio, the contestants feared that Leshawna would storm out of the studio and go directly to the Drawn Together house to pummel the horrendously mean Spanky.

"Please my dear Leshawna," Aaron spoke. "I know these are hateful words these bigots are speaking. But as Ghandi would say, we must take the passive path throughout life if we are to make the world a better place."

"Indeed," Ryan agreed. "Let your character be the factor that defeats hateful bigots like these two. In the end, the world will see that they are the ones that are inferior to us all not because of their skin color, but because they lack character."

"Yeah. You know the old saying::Don't feed the trolls,"Noah advised. "They thrive on that kind of reaction. Starve the troll and it will go away."

"That's right Indian boy. Take the path of least resistance," Spanky laughed. "It's all you Hindu's and Jews are good for: sitting and doing nothing!"

"I'm not affiliated with Hinduism," Noah replied.

"You're Indian, so you must be!" Princess Clara accused. "All Hindu's are deemed to go to hell for worshiping a cow! And you two Jews as well. And in Hell, your people will be..."

Everyone's eyes bulged out of their heads when Princess Clara spoke vulgar, hateful remarks to Noah. Normally, Noah would of just let these remarks roll off him. But this time, not even he could ignore the hateful, mean, disgusting things the bigoted failure of an Ariel parody was saying.

"Uh... as a Christian myself, I'm pretty sure that isn't how Jesus Christ commands us to act towards out fellow brothers and sisters of this earth," Jamie spoke.

"Oh? A sympathizer? Well, you'll fit right in Hell with them for..."

"Not! Another! Word!" Jason demanded as he stepped forward. "Why don't you leave us be?! We haven't done anything to you!"

"Because this is fun!" Spanky replied. "We love doing this stuff. We love the reactions! It's all we know how to do! So shut up ya buncha worthless-"

"Hey guys! I hear Toot's hosting a gay bashing party and Xander is the guest of honor!" came the voice of TDI Charlie Brown.

Spanky and Princess Clara ceased their hateful comments towards the TDI contestants and OC's and excitedly pulled out some weapons.

"Gay bash! Here we come!" Spanky cried out happily.

"Burn in hell you faggot!" Princess Clara shouted as she raced after Spanky.

With the two hateful racists out of the picture, the author sat down in his chair once more. The rest of the studio seemed to calm down once they left as well.

"Thank you sir," Jason said.

"No problem," TDI Charlie Brown replied. "I think I learned something in here after all."

"What's that, Mr. TDI Charlie Brown?" Jamie asked.

"If you want to rid yourself of a troll, you can only do so by diverting it's attention towards something else to troll. You cannot reason with one, for that only fuels their desire to troll you."

"...and everyone wonders why I've grown to hate mankind," Joe grumbled.

"Okay! No wasting time! They could be back any second! Let's introduce the last two characters!"

The second of the three new OC's stepped forward. This young woman had blonde hair with two long, braids of hair on each side. Her athletic figure immediately caught the attention of many men in the audience. Among these men were Cody, Ezekiel, Noah, Harold, Trent, and Geoff (much to Bridgette's annoyance). But the one trait that caught their attention the most was her beautiful smile,which she seemed to wear constantly.

"Hey guys! I'm Sabrina!" she greeted happily. "I'm a surfer that grew up along the West Coast."

Bridgette seemed to perk up when she heard this and was now listening closely.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I loved the ocean. My parents took me to see "The Little Mermaid" when it first came out in theaters and I was instantly hooked. I wanted to learn more about the sea and wanted to be a part of it. As I grew older, I found out the best way I can do that is if I learned how to surf. So I got a surfboard for my birthday one year and took lessons at the beach.

But when I got older, I started to get more and more obsessed. You could say I got involved with the wrong crowd. We would ditch school to go to the beach and surf all day. My parents found out and tried to punish me, but I was stubborn. If I couldn't sneak out during school, I would sneak out at night. Why should I give up what I loved? But the more I sneaked out, the more I began to experiment with... other things. I smoked marijuana, drank alcohol, and... I even slept with some guys I didn't even know. I was an out of control teen.

One night, we got busted by the cops. My parents were furious and with the advice of the local police, enrolled me into the local Scared Straight program. I was determined that I wasn't going to let it change me though. But... that wasn't the case. During the program, when I was put in a cell for the night, there was a riot. The cops lost control of the inmates and a group of the most dangerous criminals surrounded my cell. I... I 'll never forget how those animals tried to break into my cell to have their way with me. I was so scared and thought I was going to die. Backup officers from other towns showed up in time and released tear gas to diffuse the situation. I was saved, but forever scarred... and changed.

Afterward, I stayed in school and studied to enroll into college for marine biology. I even enlisted in a local Youth Group that encouraged me to use my surfing skills to make the world a better place. I was back on the right path.

But then, the Obscure came. My city was quarantined before the creatures could invade. But with the police focused on the monsters, the prisoners broke free of their prisons and overtook the city. Now, I am trapped in the city... having to live in fear of not only The Obscure, but by being discovered by these animals. I now face my phobia every single day."

The smile on Sabrina's face slowly disappeared as she reflected on that terrible day the prisoners tried to break into her cell. But, knowing she was trying to make a great first impression, shook these fears off and put on her beautiful smile once more. Then, with a wink to the audience, she joined the other OC's.

"Wow... what a rough past," Geoff whispered to Bridgette.

"And scary," she added. "But I think she'll be a fun character."

"I thought you would think so Bridgette," TDI Charlie Brown said. "Part of her personality was inspired by your character."

Bridgette's face lit up with excitement. To think that a character had been inspired by her. It was an honor to say the least.

"Hey! What about the rest of us?!" Courtney demanded.

"I'm sorry?" the author asked.

"Are any of your OC's inspired by any of the rest of us?! Or are you just that biased towards Bridgette that we're just chopped liver?!"

"Calm down princess," Duncan said. "We all know Bridgette's TDI Charlie Brown's favorite female TD character."

"Well, in spite of that being true, some of these OC's ARE inspired by a couple of you guys as well," TDI Charlie Brown assured. "For example: You Courtney are one of three main characters that inspired Amie's personality. The new Joe has a bit of Gwen in him. Ryan has a bit of DJ. Brandon has a touch of Tyler. And the final OC has a bit of Owen in him."

"ME?!" Owen cried out excitedly. "I'm an inspiration for YOU?!"

"Well... yeah. I guess you kind of are big guy."

"WHOO HOO! I'm an inspiration! That is AWESOME!" Owen shouted happily.

"Indeed it is. Now without further ado, allow me to introduce you all to my final OC, Timmy!"

The final OC took center stage. This large gentleman wore farm jeans, an old, purple t-shirt, and a toque on his forehead. He too had a bright smile on his face that seemed to entrance the audience. One would almost think he was Santa Clause.

"Well, hello there everyone," he cheerfully greeted the audience. "My name is Timothy. Before the Obscure broke out, I lived on a dairy farm with my folks. I was a shoe-in to take over the business. But I guess God had other plans.

I'm afraid I don't have that exciting a story to share with you as the rest of these characters up here. But I guess having listened to some of them, that sorta makes me a blessed man."

He paused to get a quick chuckle out of his system. The contestants felt very warm and comfortable with this man on the stage.

"Anyways," he continued, "my father was not only a great farmer, but also a minister at the local church. He didn't get paid for this position either. He did it because, as he said, 'Spreading the word of God is too important to put a price on it'. I learned a lot from that wonderful man: how to love God; how to love the earth; how to love my fellow brethren; how to love those that persecuted me.

I guess if I HAD to give you a sappy part of my story, I would have to go with the fact that I was often bullied in school. I'm sure you can all see that I'm a heavy fella... although I prefer the term 'jolly'."

He paused to chuckle once more.

"What a great outlook on life," Beth whispered to Cody. "I can see how he would remind me of Owen a little."

"But seriously, I was belittled for my weight and religious views in school. But I am thankful that I found some friends that stood by my side through those trying times. Sure, I tried to beat this issue by my own methods when I was younger and inexperienced. I tried praying to God to change me to make me more like the popular athletes and good-looking people they were called. I tried a few sports, but failed miserably. And that led to more bullying.

One day, when I got older, I prayed a different prayer to God. I mean, those prayers about making me like Michael Jordan weren't working obviously."

He chuckled at his own joke once more before continuing.

"I prayed to God to lead me down the path he wanted me to take, not the one I wished to take. And praise be to God, I found that path. I discovered that I had a love for making people laugh. So I used my gift to cheer people up when they were feeling down about something. Slowly, but surely, the people in my school began to accept me for who I was as opposed to belittling me for something I wasn't. Heck, some people even defended me when some bullies made fun of my weight. I guess the Lord sent me an army after all... sorry, I'll try to not make wise cracks for the time being.

As I grew older, God used my love of life to create life in the fields as well as leading people to Him so that they could have a new life with Him. And as mentioned before, God had other plans for me as opposed to taking over the farm. When the Obscure came to be, I managed to take shelter in my father's church. Very few of us survived, including one young lady that went to my school. I believe you already know her: Alicia. We weren't the closest of friends for our religious differences to say the least. But we are all children of God and He calls us to lookout for our neighbors, so that's exactly what I'm doing now. My father passed away in that church a few years ago and I promised him I would use the church to keep survivors and travelers safe from the Obscure. Not entirely sure why, the they seem to leave the church alone for the most part.

One by one, I came to meet each of the other eleven characters behind me. They named me their official leader because I know these grounds better than anyone else and because I knew how to work the land behind the church for food. But shelter and food are not the only things I plan to give them. I feel that despite these trying times, God can still use me to lead people to rely on him and accept Jesus Christ as their savior. I must admit that it is extremely difficult when people seem to wonder how a God could allow creatures such as The Obscure to overthrow the world. But I will help them to see the truth. It's the least I can do for my God."

Timmy bowed politely to the audience and joined the remaining OC's in line.

"Well, there you have it dudes and dudettes!" Geoff announced. "The twelve OC's for TDI Charlie Brown's new story "Living With Obscurities" which can now be found on Fiction Press! Let's give them all a round of applause!"

The audience and contestants did just that. The OC's waved or nodded based on their personalities and bowed to the audience.

"And if you guys want to get a better, more informative idea about these characters, you can check out their profiles on TDI Charlie Brown's Deviant Art profile on the Deviant Art website," Bridgette added. "Most of the profiles have been posted along with a picture of the OC. Though at this time, the only three that we're waiting on are Alicia, Greg, and Lauren."

"They'll be coming soon," the author promised.

"Just like you promised the final chapter of "A Codette World Tour" would be coming soon?" Noah asked.

The author huffed in frustration at this.

"Okay, you know what? I hate to be this kind of person, but for the sake that I'm desperate for people to check this story out, I'm going to make a deal with you all right now."

"Uh oh," Cody shivered. "I think I know what's coming next."

The tech geek's fears were confirmed when TDI Charlie Brown spoke again.

"...and to emphasize my point, I'll write this in bold writing so you know I'm that serious about getting feedback, so here we go: **If you guys go check out my character profiles on deviant art and leave me feedback for them AND check out the first chapter of "Living With Obscurities" on Fiction Press while also giving feedback on that, then I will finish the final chapter of "A Codette World Tour" for you guys." **

The audience and contestants moaned in frustration at this.

"You mean we've gotta read something that isn't based on something that already exists?" Courtney complained.

"Yes," the author replied. "I know it seems like a cheap thing to do, but I am that determined to get people to recognize this. And to sweeten the deal, despite me already working on chapter two of "Living With Obscurities", I will put that on hold and finish writing "A Codette World Tour" for you guys. But ONLY if you check out these character profiles and this story. And considering the plans I have for the finale, I'd say you're getting the better end of this deal."

The contestants whispered among themselves. This wasn't like the fan fiction author to try and bribe them like that. He must have been very serious about getting people to check out his original story if he had stooped to this low.

The first contestant to stand was Alejandro surprisingly.

"Allow me to say that I have a general idea as to the conclusion of "A Codette World Tour" and though I despise the way I am portrayed in this story, I shall still check out your original story. Not for your sake mind you. But for the sake of the fans that wish to see me get what's likely coming to me. Because, as you said before, without the fans to hate me, I would be nothing."

"Thanks Alejandro," the writer replied. "And don't you worry, my fine Latin friend. The plans I have in store for you and what you're going to do will be... GOOD!"

"I look forward to your portrayal of me," Alejandro retorted with an evil grin.

**"Okay house guests! Confessional time!" **came the voice of the Drawn Together host.

TDI Charlie Brown grumbled as he rose from his seat.

"Excuse me folks, but once again duty calls."

The camera followed TDI Charlie Brown downstairs to a line where the raunchy Drawn Together house guests were waiting their turn in the diary room.

"So, what is you gonna be talking about?" Foxy Love asked TDI Charlie Brown.

"Well, I was thinking about discussing some more of the themes of my original story "Living With Obscurities" since that's what I've been talking about the past hour with my fans. And I thought about going into a little more detail about my characters and..."

**"TDI Charlie Brown! We will not ask you to stop trying to make a point again!" **the host said over the loudspeakers.

"**Well, I know what I'm going to talk about!" **Wooldorf announced in his annoying tone.

"Dare I ask?" the writer dared to ask.

**"I'm gonna talk about how my new show turned all the children watching around the world gay and motivated them to have gay sex with one another!"**

"Oh! I was gonna talk about something like that!" Captain Hero excitedly replied. "Only it wasn't gay children having sex. They were straight! And boy, the things those kids could do were wild! They would make adults say DAMN!"

"Well, I was going to discuss the time I stripped for my father to get his attention," Princess Clara laughed.

"And I was gonna talk about the time a ten year old brother and sex with his eight year old sister and how funny that was!" Xander announced.

The Drawn Together house guests laughed like the homicidal maniacs they were, much to the disgust and fury of the aftermath studio.

"...those sick bastards," Greg fumed as he grabbed his gun. "Laughing at childhood pornography... those sick, sick bastards."

Joe just glared hatefully at the screen.

"A prime example of the devolution of mainstream entertainment if ever I saw one," Alicia huffed.

"Oh...my... who on this planet would be so cruel as to make fun of children having sex?" Jamie whispered in shock and disgust.

"Soulless creatures, that's who," Jason replied in anger.

"They're... they're awful," Bridgette whispered in shock.

"They're terrible," Geoff added.

"They're downright atrocious to try and make fun of children having sex," Duncan stated. "Even I don't go there!"

But perhaps the angriest of all observers of this tasteless, disgusting, vulgar, soulless attempt of shock humor was none other than TDI Charlie Brown himself. Though no one could see it on his face, the writer's rage had broken. Without a word, he turned around and began to walk away.

"_**Hey! TDI Charlie Brown! Where do ya think YOU'RE going?!**_" Toot call out her drunk stupor.

The fan fiction author calmly turned around and spoke.

"Well, you guys have shown me the truth behind your show. You've shown me that there is no low for you to stoop. There are no limits to what you will do to get a reaction out of the audience. I mean by God. If you can take children, the most precious things gift that can be given to anyone and make shocking humor out of them... like children having sex, stripping for their fathers, committing incest and gay sex when they're not even eight years old... well, I've learned that there is no convincing you to change your ways. So the only thing to do... is to join you..."

"What?!" the entire aftermath studio cried out in horror.

The Drawn Together cast, however, began celebrating.

"Welcome to the Drawn Together family!" Captain Hero announced.

"So, what is you gonna do on your first day as an official Drawn Together cast member?"

"Well, I think the first thing I'll do is go find a house, lock the doors with the people still trapped inside, and unleash a horrifying beast with a thirst for blood and laugh like a maniac while that beast drinks their blood."

Without another word, the author left the Drawn Together house.

"_Hollay! This carrs fol a cereblation_!" Ling Ling cried out.

"GROUP SEX!" Foxy Love announced.

The eight house guests excitedly tore off their clothes and prepared for their eight-some.

The aftermath studio, however, sat in shock.

"Did TDI Charlie Brown really just agree to join these sickos?" Katie whispered to Sadie.

"I... I don't know," Sadie replied.

Sierra and Izzy, however, seemed calm. They could tell by the look in the writer's eyes what was about to happen.

The sound of a door in the Drawn Together house locking caught the attention of everyone in both the aftermath studio and the Drawn Together house.

"What was that?" Xander asked.

Another click soon followed.

"What are going on?!" Foxy Love demanded.

Another click.

"Someone go check outside to see what's happening!" Captain Hero ordered.

Ling Ling went to open a door, but found it locked.

"_It no open!" _the failure of a Pikachu parody announced.

The other house guests tried the other exists. But to no avail. They were all locked.

"What's happening?!" Princess Clara cried out in horror.

Her question went ignored. For seconds later, the lights in the house went off.

"Hey! This isn't that funny!" Spanky called out.

He too went ignored. Shortly after, the house guests saw that the windows to the house were being boarded up, leaving the entire house in pure darkness. Not there was truly no way to escape.

_**"Hey! Let us out!" **_Toot demanded.

No response.

"Hello Drawn Together house guests," came the voice of TDI Charlie Brown.

**"Hey! What are you doing?!" **Wooldorf asked with pure fear in his voice.

"Creating a mood of terror," the author replied. "And since I'm not in your house any longer, I can make a point with this!"

"What do you mean?" Spanky shivered.

"Well, I've realized that I forgot to talk a little bit to the aftermath audience about The Obscure. That is, the creatures that have taken over the earth in my novel. These foul creatures hunt by sensing the darkness within mankind. Of course, you would have known this if you had bothered listening to me instead of being gross and vulgar for no reason."

The eight soon heard the sound of heavy breathing and drooling coming from within the house. They were too scared to accuse anyone or move.

"Anyways, I want to give the audience a small taste of how truly awful and merciless these creatures truly are. And to do that, I've decided to use you guys as bait for them. I'm sure they'll have no trouble finding the darkness that lives within you soulless monsters. And unlike the alligators from earlier, I can assure you that nothing you do can save you from these monsters. For there is so much darkness in your hearts that they will overthrow you all within seconds."

The heavy breathing soon turned into low growling. The darkness in the house made the menacing noises seem much bigger and scarier. Unfortunately for the house guests, the threat behind the noises was very real indeed.

The screen then cut outside the Drawn Together house where TDI Charlie Brown stood with his laptop in hand.

"I'm sorry to say that the darker your heart is, the stronger the Obscure are around you. You will not live to see how my story comes out. Rather, you will be the first victims of the Obscure witnessed by the viewing public. It may intrigue the audience to read my story. But personally, this will be quite a therapeutic experience for me watching soulless, heartless, vulgar being such as yourselves be torn apart from the darkest creatures to ever be conjured up in history. But look on the bright side, you're not going to have to live in a world full of fear of these monsters. You don't have to worry about surviving in a world where The Obscure are in power and are forever hunting your kind down. So in that sense, you all off the hook."

Inside the house, the growling grew louder and louder. A roar slipped out here and there, causing a great sense of panic among the Drawn Together cast.

"Wait! No! Please! We're sorry!" they all cried out. "Don't! We don't want to..."

"Goodbye," TDI Charlie Brown happily said as he hit the enter button on his laptop.

The lights in the house came on. And what a horrific sight awaited the Drawn Together cast. There before them were The Obscure. Their bodies were as shadows. But thick with darkness. As they roared, their large, yellow, razor-like teeth glistened in what little light there was. Their roars were that of a lion and a werewolf combined.

Spanky cried out in horror as one pounced him. He tried to resist, but the darkness in his heart was far too strong. The Obscure tore his body apart and within seconds pulled his remains into the shadows on the ground as if it were pulling him down into a pool of quicksand. He was gone in seconds.

The rest of the house guests had no time to react before they too were pounced. No matter how they resisted, it was no use. The darkness in their hearts fueled the strength of The Obscure and they were mercilessly torn apart and pulled into the abyss, where they would suffer for an eternity in the lair of The Obscure.

"Ha! Take that you cretin!" Sabrina cheered.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," Lauren cheered.

"Do not react harshly," Timmy replied. "Though they chose this path themselves, I weep for them all and pray for their souls."

The rest of the audience remained speechless after seeing this. Whether it was out of fear of the creatures known as The Obscure or shock that TDI Charlie Brown had shown this darker, more gruesome side was never certain.

But TDI Charlie Brown seemed content as he listened to the Drawn Together cast crying out in horror in the darkest lairs of The Obscure, begging to be released from their torture. But alas, no such mercy would be granted them in that world. To make matters worse for them, there was no escape. They were doomed to suffer as food for The Obscure forever and ever. It was a sad end for them indeed. But a happy end for TDI Charlie Brown.

"Well, that's settled then," the author happily said as he hummed a little tune. "Now they'll know how I felt being a prisoner in their house. Now then, I'm off to continue writing. So be on the look out for my works in the future and be sure to check out "Living With Obscurities" if you want me to post the finale to "A Codette World Tour".

"We will," Bridgette replied.

"Indeed we will," Geoff added. "From all of us here in The Aftermath studio, we wish you all good night!"

**A/N – And there you go! Hope you had fun reading this. It was certainly therapeutic for me to say the least. But yeah, check out my OC's profiles on my deviant art page and give me feedback on them. The more I have, the better developed I can make them for you (or leave feedback in a review on here, that's cool too). And please check out "Living With Obscurities" on Fiction Press and leave your feedback there too. Again, the more I get, the better I can make this story for you guys. And as promised, if you do, I will post the final chapter to "A Codette World Tour". I know it's low to bribe you guys like this, but that's how desperate I am to get you guys to read the story.  
Oh! And I do NOT apologize to Drawn Together! Not for a second! I think this fan fiction speaks for itself as to my feelings towards the show. It is, in my opinion, THAT BAD! And yes, I really did get banned from deviant art for a picture with their DVD's in the trash. So I have no remorse writing this whatsoever. **


End file.
